X-02 ワイバーン
The X-02 Wyvern is a next-generation fighter aircraft manufactured by the Erusea Aeronautics and Space Administration. History Origins In the 1980s, the Federal Erusian Navy issued a request for the production of a next-generation fighter aircraft to compliment its arsenal, and potentially that of the Free Erusea Air Force. When the request was approved, the development of the aircraft was undertaken jointly by a group of several military manufacturing firms led by the EASA. By early 1987, blueprints of the aircraft's design had been completed, but unspecified problems caused a delay of its production. Development resumed in 1998, when the EASA held the first test flight of the X-02. By the end of the decade, the existence of the Wyvern was already known by Erusea's neighboring nations, some of which decided to produce their own designs. The Continental War The development of the Wyvern continued into 2003, when Erusea took over the Stonehenge Turret Network in the opening stages of the Usean Continental War in August. Following the takeover, the Erusian government ordered the production of several X-02 units to deploy them as guardians of the cannons. The decision led to opposition from certain groups, who argued that more conventional aircraft were better suited to the role than the Wyvern, which had no combat experience. The argument escalated into a major controversy in the Erusian parliament, bringing the plane's production into a halt. By mid-2005, the Wyvern's development was hurriedly restarted because of Erusea's worsening military situation and major losses, including that of Stonehenge itself. Though near finished, it was hampered by a lack of funding and supplies. Over the next months, some models were used in live fire missile tests held by the EASA. In September, the Erusean capital Farbanti was besieged by the Independent State Allied Forces, destroying the country's military structure. Following the end of the siege, a number of completed Wyvern airframes were found by the Allied forces, and were confiscated. In the post-war period, these were flown in several performance tests. Extensive testing concluded that its performance exceeded that of the F-22A Raptor, a mainstay fighter of the ISAF. Free Erusea insurgency In 2006, a year after the conclusion of the Continental War, the militant group "Free Erusea" disobeyed the disarmament orders issued by the ISAF and engaged in an armed uprising across the Usean continent, obtaining most of their weapons from an arms factory in White Valley. At the end of Operation Katina, Mobius One attacked the insurgency's headquarters in the weapons factory, and was engaged by an squadron of X-02s after the fall of the base. Despite their technological advantage, Mobius destroyed every unit in combat, thus bringing the rebellion to a close. The ISAF obtained important information on the aircraft as a result of the White Valley operation. Post-war period Some time after the conflict in Usea ended, Erusea established trade relations with the Union of Yuktobanian Republics, and secured a deal to export the X-02 Wyvern to them, hiring Gründer Industries to create an export variant of the aircraft. The aircraft was subject to the company's cost-reducing production techniques, as noted by Wolfgang Buchner. In 2010, a lone Wyvern of the Yuktobanian Air Force made an unauthorized incursion into Osean Federation airspace, and was shot down as a result. The wreckage of the plane was salvaged by the Osean Air Defense Force and later shipped to the Sand Island air base, where it would be kept hidden from the public to avoid a potential political crisis. In 2011, an airshow was held at November City. The highlight of the event was a joint formation between an X-02 Wyvern, a second-generation Gründer ADF-01 FALKEN and its prototype, the ADFX-01 Morgan. Design Trivia